Plug-in connectors are increasingly used in applications where the plug-in connector's connecting parts are connected and disconnected under electrical load. In this case, electric arcs may form between the contact elements of the first connecting part and the contact elements of the second connecting part. These electric arcs may cause degradation and wear of the contact elements. In certain environments, for example in explosion-proof environments, formation of electric arcs is not acceptable, because electric arcs may for example ignite a gas.
German Patent DE 101 49 201 C1 describes an electrical connection system, in particular for establishing and disrupting an electrical connection between two electric wires, with a first and a second connecting piece that can be separated from one another and by their coupling a first electric contact at the first connecting piece electrically contacts a second electrical contact at the second connecting piece and the electrical connection is established. Furthermore, at least one joining resistance is provided, wherein by applying a sufficiently large joining force, the resistance is overcome and the first and the second connecting piece are connected. The first electrical contact, the second electrical contact and the joining resistance are arranged such that when joining the first and the second connecting piece, the first electrical contact contacts the second electrical contact only after overcoming the resistance.
German Utility Model DE 20 2012 003 170 U1 describes a safety system for high current applications comprising a high current fuse and an electrically insulating housing that encloses the high current fuse, the housing being realised as a plug-in connector for electrical contacting and mechanical connection with a mating connector.
German Patent DE 10 2011 050 695 B3 describes an electrical plug-in connector comprising a plug and a socket with small outer dimensions. For switching capacities of about 10 kW, the plug-in connector is disconnectable under electrical load, whereby a possibly emerging electrical arc is extinguished by the gas of an outgasing material. For extinguishing the electrical arc, the electrical arc is constrained to a small, possibly extensive gap, so that the extinguishing gas can function effectively.
German Patent Application DE 24 49 035 A1 describes a separable female connecting part for use in connecting or disconnecting a high voltage circuit by connecting or disconnecting with a complementary connecting part comprising a male contact element, wherein the female connecting part comprises a housing with a first and a second end and a passage axially extending through the housing and a contact arrangement located in the passage of the housing.